


Trick or Chan | One Shot

by cutiegyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Halloween One Shot, Mentioned Han Jisung, brief hyunin, domestic bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiegyu/pseuds/cutiegyu
Summary: Domestic Chan passing out candy to trick or treaters.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Trick or Chan | One Shot

A soft knock echoed through the darkly decorated apartment as a cloak whispped to answer it. The tall, dark haired vampire answered with a kind grin and a big orange bowl tucked in his arm.

A young family stands at his door, a girl and her casually dressed parents. "Trick or treat!" the tiny girl with a big smile held open her bag to the man.

He chuckled with a little gasp, grabbing some tiny, multicolored candies for her, "Captain Marvel!" He dropped the candy in the bag as she pulled it back to her to look inside, "I love that movie! Have you seen it?"

She gives an enthusiastic nod, shifting through the treats in her bag, "She's my favorite superhero." She mumbles, pulling out a Reese's to inspect it.

"Mine too!" He responded. His favorite was Iron Man actually, but he refrained from telling the truth.

Her mother gives the man a smile then looks to her daughter, "What do you say, Juno?"

The girl looks back to the man, "Thank you." and she makes her way to the next door.

"No problem, Happy Halloween!" He gives the parents a small wave as he closes the door.

Chan's apartment gets plenty of trick or treaters, but this year was when it began to trickle off. He prepared for hundreds, but maybe got one hundred that night. He may call it early, make it to Jisung's party down the hall.

Sure, he enjoys parties, but there's just something more fulfilling about passing out candy to bright-eyed children in costumes of their favorite characters or people. 

Another knock breaks his thoughts as he goes to answer it, carefully scratching at the eye makeup that is starting to irritate his skin. His kind grin falling as he sees two of his friends in a couples costume, "You know, they're not the healthiest of couples." He comments, leaning against the doorframe.

The boy, dressed as Harley Quinn, rolls his eyes, the makeup accenting them well, "When are you coming to the party?"

The other, dressed as the Joker, asks immediately after, "And can we stay at your place? Jisung didn't make room for us."

Chan shakes his head, spotting a little Darth Vader scooting his feet down the hall, "Fine, but move. I've still got trick or treaters."

The couple does as Chan says, to the other side of the hall, keeping up a small chat about nightly plans. The kid stops in front of Chan's door, holding out his Kylo Ren bucket.

Chan smiled, dropping candy in his basket, "I like your costume!" He exclaims.

The kid mumbles a "Thank you" behind the mask and shuffles to the next door.

Hyunjin gives a look from the kid to Chan, "That kid didn't even say trick or treat. Why did you give him candy?"

Chan gives a similar quizzical look to his friend, "Because I'm not an asshole? I don't know that kid's life. What if he's just shy?"

Jeongin nods, agreeing with the oldest, "Yeah, hun. You don't have to say that to get candy." 

Hyunjin shrugs, "I mean, sure, but it's nice."

"Go back to your party. I'll be there soon." Chan tells his friends, watching Innie drag his boyfriend back down the hall. 

Chan takes a piece of candy from the bowl, closing the door. He might just take the leftovers to Jisung's. Usually he never has leftover, and he stops passing out candy when he runs out, but now it's almost 8pm, the time he usually stops, and the batches are thinning out, as if they weren't already thin. Despite the lack of trick or treaters this year, he wouldn't trade the holiday for the world, no matter how many weird looks he gets for being a kid in his early twenties not using the holiday as an excuse to get wasted. Chan loves Halloween.


End file.
